My Obsession With Neos Boots
by Atomic Girl
Summary: What would happen if I suddenly appeared in Neo's appartment and forced him to give me his awesome boots?! What would happen if ghost walked in? And Agent Smith? Hmmm...you'll just have to read this to find out! Very pointless...oh well please R/R!


UPDATE: 08/04/03-fixed some errors, added somethings, left story alone however Keep the reviews/suggestions coming!  
  
Hey again! First off, I must warn you that this is probably the stupidest fic I will ever write, so please be prepared! It is about me somehow stubling into the real world and finding Neo and a few other characters. Stupid? Yes. Pointless? of course! but hey, ill put this up here just for kicks. I am going through my Matrix trip, so bare with me! Also, this isn't the best quality story ever because I wrote it at like 11:00 last night. Lol...I couldn't fall asleep. I doubt anyone will even read this, but please r/r anyways. I wonder if I'll ever write another chapter? hmmm   
  
Disclaimer: Own anything I don't. Talk like Yoda I will.  
  
Rated...what ever this fic is rated because of mild swearing, violence and...other stuff ^_^  
  
and now...for the world's most pointless fic!  
  
Note: the fic may be a little difficult to read because of the constant neo/me/neo/ghost format of conversation, I am well aware of that, sorry ^_^  
  
PS: no agent smiths were harmed in the making of this fic  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Neo is sitting down at his home in the Matrix (why in the world is he there?) in his quite messy home office typing God only knows what on the computer when there was a sudden quiet rapping on his door. Neo jumped at the sudden sound and glanced skeptically at the closed wooden door as if trying to look through it. Deciding to ignore the unknown visitor, he continued tapping away with rapid speed on his computer. But the mysterious knocker did not give up so easily. They knew Neo was home.  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK" came the door again. Neo scowled, not wanting to be torn away from his business let alone have company over. "KNOCK KNOCK" Still he resisted. "Knock knock, Neo! I know you are in there!" came a sudden female voice muffled from behind the wood. Neo blinked. Suddenly curious, he stood up and slowly crept towards the door. "Who is it?" He asked. There was an overly long pause, making Neo quite impatient. "For God's sakes WHO IS IT!?"  
  
The wooden door suddenly flew open, knocking rather startled dark-haired hero to the ground. "NEO!!!!! I knew you were home! How's it going?" A tall, blonde-haired girl bouncily stepped over Neo and sat down on his couch as if she were his roomate.  
  
(it's poinlessness time everyone!)  
  
Neo: ...ow  
  
Me: (yes the girl is me...I realized it was stupid and sounded kinda vain once i wrote it but oh well! lol) you okay? sorry about that  
  
.  
  
Neo: who are you? and....and how do you know my name....real name...name on the...AAAARRRGGG  
  
Me: ...ive seen the matrix  
  
Neo:...  
  
Me: what?  
  
Neo: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MATRIX?!  
  
Me: it's a movie...  
  
Neo: huh?  
  
Me: a trilogy actually...  
  
Neo: WHAT!?  
  
Me: nevermind  
  
Neo: ok then WHO ARE YOU!?  
  
Me: Geez, Neo, chill out! My name is liz.  
  
Neo: do I know you?  
  
Me: not yet  
  
Neo: are you an agent?!  
  
Me: uh..no  
  
Neo: are you the oracle?  
  
Me: no...  
  
Neo: are you Trinity?! *hopeful smile*  
  
Me: Nope, sorry.  
  
Neo: awww dang!  
  
Me: sooo, can I have your coat?  
  
Neo: Huh?  
  
Me: can I?!  
  
Neo: NO!  
  
Me: oh Mr. Anderson you dissapoint me  
  
Neo: YOU ARE AGENT SMITH!  
  
Me: trust me, no im not  
  
Neo: oh...  
  
Me: can i have it now?  
  
Neo: have what?  
  
Me: YOUR COAT!  
  
Neo: NO!!!!!!!! *hugs self to keep coat safe*  
  
Me: but it's cool!  
  
Neo: NEVER!!! *freaking out*  
  
Me: oh then there will be consiquences... *grabs chair and some heavy rope*  
  
Neo: aaaahhhhh what are you doing to me?!  
  
Me: what does it look like???  
  
Neo: oh, like you are going to tie me into that chair and steal my coat?  
  
Me: bingo!  
  
Neo: DOH!!!!  
  
Me: *ties a struggling Neo into chair with much difficulty* THERE! *takes neo's coat*  
  
Neo: nooooooo!!!1 not my coat!!!!  
  
Me: bwa ha ha ha!   
  
Neo: h...how...how could you?!  
  
Me: very carefully  
  
Neo: DOH!!!!!  
  
Me: I also like your boots! *takes them*  
  
Neo: WHAT?! *helplessly kicking feet*  
  
Me: and your GUNS!!!!!!!!   
  
Neo: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THE GUNS! YOU CANT TAKE THEM!  
  
Me: watch me!  
  
Neo: AARRRGGGG!!!!  
  
Me: *tries to take the guns but is inturupted by the opening of the door*  
  
Ghost: what the...Neo?  
  
Me: GHOSTY!!!!  
  
Ghost: oh shit  
  
Me: *glomps Ghost*  
  
Ghost: ARG!  
  
Neo: what about me, I'm fricking tied to a chair here!  
  
Ghost:...  
  
Me:...  
  
Ghost: Neo why are you tied to a chair? *suspicious*  
  
Me: *giggle*  
  
Neo: SHE DID IT! *points at me*  
  
Ghost: suuure  
  
Neo: WHAT?! HOW COULD I TIE MYSELF UP!? GHOST???!!!!  
  
Me: *cracking up*  
  
Ghost: right... so why is SHE *points* wearing your coat and boots?  
  
Me: *innocent smile*  
  
Neo: *scowl*  
  
Ghost: oh...kay then  
  
Me: Neo youre so cute when you scowl!  
  
Neo: I KNOW! I mean...no im not.  
  
Ghost: ...  
  
Neo: ...  
  
Me: ...  
  
Agent Smith: HI!!!!  
  
Ghost: huh?  
  
Neo: AN AGENT!!!!  
  
Me: not him again...  
  
Ghost: what do you mean? HES AN AGENT RUUUUNNNN!!!!  
  
Me: Smith, you old man.  
  
Smith: huh? What did you call me?  
  
Me: Didn't you hear me? I said O-L-D M-A-N. OLD....MAN!!!!  
  
Smith: *runs away crying*  
  
Me: bye!  
  
Ghost: ...  
  
Neo: ...  
  
Me: what?  
  
Neo: how'd you do that?  
  
Me: do what?  
  
Neo: Make him run like that...?  
  
Me: easy, you just point out his receading hair line  
  
Ghost: *snickers*  
  
Neo: DOH!!! Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Me: awww it's okay Mr. Anderson  
  
Neo: ah...ok....WAIT! what did you just call me?  
  
Me: oh...nothing  
  
Ghost: *giggle*  
  
Neo: *glares at Ghost*  
  
Me: sooo Mr Anderson...I mean...oops  
  
Neo: MY NAME IS NEO!!!  
  
Ghost: HAHA!  
  
Neo: shut up Ghost!  
  
Ghost: *tear*  
  
Me: but Smith calls you Miss Drrraannndersson  
  
Neo: uh..what?  
  
Me: he has a speech problem...  
  
Neo: he does?  
  
Me: uh...yeah...  
  
Neo: why?  
  
Me: GOD DAMNIT NEO WHY ARE YOU SO CLUELESS ALL THE TIME?  
  
Neo: *cowering in corner*  
  
Ghost: ...  
  
Me: Sorry but, geez...  
  
Neo: its all good!  
  
Me: uh right...so where's Morphy?  
  
Neo: Morphy?  
  
Me: Yeah, Morpheous!  
  
Ghost: HAHAHA MORPHY THATS A GOOD ONE!  
  
Neo: *grin*  
  
Me: FWAAARRRGGGG *glomps Neo* youre so cute when you smile!  
  
Neo: *frown*  
  
Me: AWWW!!!!  
  
Neo: what now?!  
  
Me: youre so cute when you frown!  
  
Neo: *dies*  
  
Me: noooo!!!!  
  
Ghost: it's okay  
  
Me: n..no...not its not!!!! *bursts out crying*  
  
Ghost: of course it is *pats on back*  
  
Me: NOOO!!! Neo died! *sob*  
  
Ghost: No, he'll be fine, he's just suffering from FGO  
  
Me: *stops crying* FGO?  
  
Ghost: yeah, Fan Girl Overload  
  
Me: oh...poor Neo  
  
Ghost: yeah...i guess  
  
Me: whats wrong Ghosty?  
  
Ghost: please dont call me that...  
  
Me: oh sorry, well whats wrong?  
  
Ghost: *bursts out crying* I...I...I DONT HAVE ANY FANGIRLS!!!!  
  
Me: oh...Ghost  
  
Ghost: *tears flowing out of eyes*  
  
Me: You do to!!!  
  
Ghost: *sniff* i do?  
  
Me: yeah of course, even Smith has fangirls!  
  
Ghost: *is shocked* oh then i must have hundreds  
  
Me: thats the spirit! Hey you know how Trinity said you needed a girl friend?  
  
Ghost: HEY HOWD YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!  
  
Me: you just told me...  
  
Ghost: DOH!  
  
Neo: *groan*  
  
Me: he's waking up!  
  
Ghost: you okay brotha?  
  
Neo: oh man, did i black out again? *rubs eyes*  
  
Ghost: 'fraid so...too much glomping?  
  
Neo: tell me about it!  
  
Me: sorry buddy *pats neo on back*  
  
Neo: well i guess i have to give you credit since you defeated Agent Smith  
  
Smith: Are you talking about me Miss Drraannndddersonn?  
  
Ghost: DOH NOT AGAIN!  
  
Neo: me and my big mouth!  
  
Me: make that cute big mouth!  
  
Neo: AARRGGG!!!  
  
Me: sorry...  
  
Ghost: Smith, what do you want?  
  
Smith: some credit in this fic! ive only appeared once before this! oh yeah, a double tall mocha latte would be nice!  
  
Me: non fat?  
  
Smith: ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?  
  
Me: oh...of course not  
  
Ghost: *cough cough*  
  
Smith: *bursts out crying* W...WHY ARE Y...YOU SO MEEEAN TO MEEE?  
  
Neo: *sigh* crybaby  
  
Smith: NOOO!!! *sob*  
  
Me: aww Smithy, you know I didn't mean all that!  
  
Smith: So I'm not old?!  
  
Ghost: Well, you are old  
  
Me: GHOST?!  
  
Ghost: sorry -_-  
  
Smith: *sobbing all over Neo's coat that I'm wearing*  
  
Neo: HEY THATS DRYCLEAN ONLY!!!  
  
Me: shhh!!!  
  
Neo: X_X  
  
Me: you know we love you, Agent Smith!  
  
Neo: we DO?!  
  
Ghost: I DONT!!!  
  
Me: WORK WITH ME GUYS!!!  
  
Neo/Ghost: ...  
  
Smith: *sniff* you dont hate me?  
  
Me: nope, of course not!  
  
Agent: HURRAY!!! *leaves room overly happy and cheering*  
  
Neo: ....  
  
Ghost: ...  
  
Me: what?  
  
Neo: what the hell???  
  
Ghost: you defeated him again!  
  
Me: not really...  
  
Ghost: maybe you should take her back to the Neb to show Morphy  
  
Neo: Morphy?  
  
Ghost/Me: MORPHEOUS!!!  
  
Neo: Oh!  
  
Me: yay! I wanna go to the Neb and meet Morphy and Link and Trin and-  
  
Neo: Trin?  
  
Me: TRINITY!!! god you dont understand anything!  
  
Neo: TRINITY?! WHERE?!  
  
Me: *sigh* nevermind...  
  
Neo: aww...  
  
***phone ringing***  
  
Neo: *picks up phone* yes?  
  
Morphy: Neo.  
  
Neo: yessir?  
  
Morphy: Did you find a scout yet?  
  
Neo: uh...  
  
Morphy: WELL?!  
  
Neo: uh...yeah...I mean yessir, we found her...I mean it..i mean...  
  
Morphy: good, now bring her back to me.  
  
Neo: *sigh* yessir *hangs up*  
  
Me: YAY I'M GOING TO THE NEBUCHADEZZAR (I DID SPELL IT RIGHT FOR THE LAST TIME PEOPLE! i think...they spelled it like that in the game guide at least)  
  
Neo: woah you actually said it right! (I DID!!!)  
  
Ghost: *teary eyes* shes a true fan!  
  
Me:YAY!  
  
Neo: uh...can you untie me now?  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
uh...*dies from stupid fic* lol, still wether you liked it or not, please review! REVIEW RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! *ties you in a chair and forces you to review it* BWA HA HA HA lol. Any suggestions for a next chapter? *wonders what it will be like when I meet Trin, Morphy, Link and Mouse's dead body* TASTEY WHEAT! Which pill should I take? Knowing me, I'll probably take BOTH and explode or something...keep in mind i sadly havent seen Reloaded yet, so no spoilers yet you may have to explain things to me. lol 


End file.
